Intruder
by Amonraphoenix
Summary: Brother against brother...
1. Chapter 1

This story is just a tiny one. Its only three quick chapters long so enjoy and once again I own nothing :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Raph's POV:<span>**

A snickering sound jerked Raphael awake. He opened his eyes, and wished he hadn't. His amber eyes widened with horror at the sight of a tanto descending towards his heart. But it was already too late to avoid the deadly strike. And Raph knew that this was no dream. It was a nightmare made real.

_'Awww, shell!'_ was Raph's last thought before the blade was plunged deep into his chest. Then darkness closed in.

**Donnie's POV:**

Donnie was working away in his lab enjoying the peace and quiet of the lair... _'well as quiet as it could get_,' he thought ruefully.

Master Splinter had left for Japan to visit the Ancient One and Leonardo had gone to April's for a supply run. That left only two brothers to contend with, luckily for Donnie both bothers were in separate rooms right now. Raph was sleeping like the dead in the living room, Donnie could hear his chainsaw snoring even through the thick walls of the lab. His youngest brother, Mikey, got real excited about a package Raph had brought home this morning and Donnie hasn't seen Mikey since.

_'Mikey's been acting real strange since he got captured by the foot a few weeks back but he escaped on his own when they were moving him.'_ Donnie mused to himself.

Don reached over and grabbed his coffee mug and brought it to his lips before realizing to his dismay that it was empty... again!

"Why don't I just put a coffee machine in here," Donnie grumbled to himself as he left the lab and headed for the kitchen.

Donnie came out of the kitchen after a few minutes with a fresh, steaming mug of coffee in his hands. Before he could go back into his lab a movement from the corner of his eye drew his attention; it was Mikey.

_'What is that goof ball up to now?'_ Donnie asked himself as he stopped to watch his brother quietly stalk towards Raph as he slept on the couch, with one arm behind his shell and a mischievous grin plastered all over his face. But Donnie's amusement quickly turned to horror as Mikey revealed what was hidden in his hand. Clenched in Mikey's fist was a wicked looking tanto.

Donnie heard Mikey try to suppress a snicker as he raised the knife into the air to strike at Raph's unprotected chest.

Donnie dropped the coffee mug on the cement floor, it shattered on impact, spilling hot coffee across the floor. Donatello didn't have time to make a move to stop the horrific scene from unfolding before him. He heard Raphs startled gasp as he saw the blade poised over him descend. Donnie knew he would never make it in time to save his hot tempered brother, all he could do was watch in helpless horror as Raph was murdered before his eyes.

Time seemed to stop altogether as the tanto plunged into Raphael's chest. Donatello watched, frozen in horror as he heard the sickening crunch of his brothers plastron as the tanto sliced through it like butter and then the undeniable sound of metal slicing through flesh as Michelangelo buried the tanto up to the hilt in his brothers chest. He could see Raphs eyes widen momentarily, his amber eyes filled with pain, shock, and betrayal and then they slowly slid closed and his body slumped in on itself as blood gushed freely from the fatal wound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's part two I hope you enjoy it please review ;) Once Again I own nothing - Oh well one can dream :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Donnie's POV:<strong>

"God, No! Mikey what the shell have you done?" Donnie screamed as he rushed to Raph's side. Even though Donnie knew there was nothing he could do for his dying brother. The vicious wound from the tanto buried in Raph's chest had to be fatal. If Raph wasn't already dead, he would be soon.

Donnie quickly reached up and grasped his Bō staff that he hadn't bothered to take off after morning practice. With a graceful swing he slammed the Bō into his brother's chest like a baseball bat, which caused Mikey to pull the bloody tanto from Raph's chest. With a flick of Donnie's wrist he changed the staff's direction and brought it down on his brother's arm hard. The blade fell to the cement floor with a clatter. Donnie quickly dropped his Bō staff and placed both hands against the wound. Meanwhile Raph's murderer was sitting on the floor laughing hysterically at what he'd just done.

"Mikey you just killed your brother," Donnie growled at his obviously deranged brother.

Finally Mikey's hysterics stopped long enough for him to gasp out, "He's fine, Donnie." Before another bout of laughter started up.

Donnie looked at Raph dubiously. How can anyone be - _Fine_ - after taking a tanto to the chest. Donnie took one hand off the wound and gently placed two fingers against Raph's neck. Under his finger tips he felt a strong, reassuring heart beat.

Raph was not only alive but he seemed unharmed. Surprised Donnie cautiously pulled back his other hand and examined where the tanto had plunged into Raph's chest. Instead of a gaping hole where the wound should be there was a small but deep puncture wound. It wasn't that deep or big enough to explain why Raph was covered with blood.

"So where did all this blood come from." Don muttered out loud.

Mikey seeing Donnie's shocked face then hearing Donnie's confusion over what exactly just happened, broke out in the biggest Cheshire grin. He reached over for the tanto lying on the ground, before Mikey could pick it up he heard a sharp intake of breath. He quickly looked over to Donnie as his brother reached for the fallen Bō staff and maneuvered himself between Mikey and Raph, taking up a defensive stance in front of his unconscious brother on the couch. Thinking that Mikey was going to attack Raph again as he laid defenseless.

"Relax, Donnie. I just want to show you my new toy," Mikey said waving the tanto around.

Donnie watched Mikey warily.

"I got this beauty custom-made on-line." Mikey said proudly as he demonstrated the trick tanto. If the blade was pushed against something it retracted into the hilt.

_But that still doesn't answer the question about the blood._ Donnie thought to himself.

As if reading Donnie's mind Mikey answered his unspoken question.

"If you're wondering about the blood, the hilt and blade are hollow. All you do is fill it up with blood and when the blade is pressed against something it comes out." Mikey explained.

"_You used real blood?_" Donnie asked.

"Yeah it wouldn't be the same if I used the fake stuff." Mikey replied.

"Where did you get real blood?" Donnie questioned.

Mikey murmured something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Donnie inquired.

"I swiped it from the infirmary." Mikey mumbled

"**You did what!**" Donnie yelped.

"I only took a little." Mikey said quietly.

"I hope your prank was worth it." Donnie said glaring at Mikey "It's going to be a long month for you."

"Month?" Mikey asked confused.

"Yeah whole month of me not fixing any of your video games, TV's or DVD player. That should cut my fix it list in half." Donnie stated.

"Oh come on Donnie it was just a little prank." Mikey pleaded.

"Just a prank? **JUST A PRANK!** - Just for that comment make that three months." Donnie yelled at Mikey. "Did you ever stop to think you could have seriously hurt him, if not killed him! Did it ever occurred to you the spring in the hilt could have gotten stuck! You could have stabbed your own brother for what a few laughs!" Donnie was all but roaring at his youngest brother. How could he have been so stupid. Yes Donnie knew that this was Mikey's idea but still...

"He's okay, right, Donnie? I didn't hurt him did I?" Mikey asked worriedly as he looked at Raph's closed eyes and realized then how still Raph actually was on the couch.

"He's got a deep puncture wound but he should be alright." Donnie finally said quietly "He should be fine in two or three weeks."

Mikey looked guilty at Raph, he couldn't believe he hurt his brother, his best friend for what a few laughs. Mikey was so a shamed at what he did he bolted up stairs and hurriedly disappeared into his room.

Donnie watched Mikey leave but made no move to stop him. He had to get Raph cleaned up before the blood dried to him.

**Raph's POV:**

Raph groaned slightly as he felt something warm and wet run across his chest. His first thoughts was that he was still bleeding but he didn't feel that badly hurt. Raph couldn't believe that he was still alive, but he didn't know why.

The tanto was aimed straight at his heart there was no way he could have survived a direct hit that close. He cracked open his eyes and saw Donnie kneeling beside him with a wet cloth that he gently wiped Raph's chest with warm soapy water. Raph gasped in surprised at how shockingly bright red the cloth was and wondered if he was more seriously injured than he thought.

**Donnie's POV:**

Donnie heard Raph's shocked gasped and placed one hand on his shoulder while he looked into Raph's panicked filled amber eyes. Eye's that were glued to the red cloth he held in his hands.

"Shhh... It's okay Raphie. It's not what you think." Donnie said calmly, trying to reassure his brother.

Raph's eyes darted to Donnie's patient chocolate brown eyes, trying to see if his genius brother was lying to him but they were filled with Donnie's usual calmed nature.

Raph started to relax a little then he remembered the unknown intruder. "Donnie there's someone in the lair..." Raph said as he tried to sit up right.

"Shhh... it's okay Raph there's no intruder," Donnie stated calmly as he gently pushed Raph back down on to the couch.

Raph looked at Donnie puzzled. "If there was no intruder then what happened and why am I covered in blood? Raph asked as he slowly reached up and felt where the knife had hit him. There was just small bandage covering the wound, _'shouldn't it be bigger,'_ Raph asked himself.

"It's only a small puncture wound it should be healed up in a few weeks." Donnie explained.

"Huh? I saw the knife coming at me... " Raph said in an even more confused voice.

"It was Mikey playing a very dirty prank on you." Donnie started, then quickly filled Raph in on what happened.

"Why that knucklehead, when I get my hands on him..." Raph growled after Donnie finished.

"But if that was all that just happened why did I pass out?" Raph asked Donnie.

Donnie looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Come on Don spill." Raph snapped impatiently.

"You... ummm..." Don started then stopped.

"I... ummm... what Donnie?" Raph snarled.

"You fainted." Donnie finished quietly.

"**I WHAT!**" Raph roared.

"Well you just got back from running around and drinking with Casey all night and so you were exhausted an drunk off your ass, plus you were startled awake, then you saw the knife over you and you thought there was an intruder in the lair. Your dipsomaniac body tried to do to many things at once and you fainted." Donnie explained in a rush.

"Quiet saying that," Raph growled.

"Saying what?" Donnie asked.

"That I fainted." Raph snapped.

"But you did..." Donnie replied.

"**FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T FAINT!**" Raph roared at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween every one ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I wasn't sure I should post this last bit but decided to go with it any ways. **Once again I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>After spending half an hour on the couch Donnie finally let Raph go to work off some of his anger with his punching bag.<p>

_'Man when I get my hands on Mikey..._' Raph's thoughts trailed off as he heard a slight noise near the doorway. Spinning around in one liquid motion Raph saw his baby brother standing there.

All of Raph's anger melted at the sight of his baby brother. Mikey was leaning heavily against the dojo door frame his right arm cradled against his chest. Raph rushed to Mikey's side just in time to catch him as his knees began to buckle.

"**Mikey!** What s wrong?" Raph asked worriedly.

Mikey ignored Raph's question and looked at his brother with pain glazed sapphire eyes. "Raph I'm sorry for that stupid prank earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you-"

**"Hurt!"** Raph interrupted. "I ain't the one that looks like death warmed over. What happened!" Raph demanded.

"Donnie..." Mikey replied quietly his voice trailing off.

"Donnie! He did this to you." Raph asked shocked that their gentlest brother could hurt Mikey so badly. Sure he could kick shell like the rest of us but he only got physical against their enemies like the purple dragons or the foot, never against family outside of the dojo.

"It's not Donnie's fault. He thought I was really attacking you... That I had actual killed you." Mikey said defending his genius brother's actions.

"Let me look at that arm." Raph ordered.

Mikey managed to hold still as Raph prodded his arm. When his brother reached a certain spot, Mikey choked back a scream. He pulled away from his brother with tears in brimming in his blue eyes which he quickly brushed them away with his good hand, while he tried to keep the intense pain at bay. Mikey hadn't realized how badly hurt he was until euphoria from the prank wore off.

"Shhh... Shell I'm sorry, Mikey." Raph whispered, looking anxiously at his baby brother. We're going to need Donnie to set this.

Mikey looked at Raph nervously, "Maybe we shouldn't bother him."

"Why shouldn't we go to him?" Raph asked.

"He's probably still mad at me for what I did." Mikey murmured.

"Mikey, it's Donnie. He doesn't hold grudges and he probably doesn't realized how bad he hurt you or you would've been in the infirmary already." Raph said gruffly.

Raph reached down and grabbed his brother's good arm and helped him to his feet. As Mikey straighten up he hissed in pain, nearly doubling over in on himself.

"Mikey, you okay bro." Raph asked his amber eyes full of concern.

"Fine," Mikey said between clenched teeth, "Donnie just gave me a love tap in the chest."

Raph pulled Mikey's good arm over his shoulders to help support Mikey's weight as they slowly walked to the closed Lab door. When they reached the door Mikey hesitated again.

"Do you want me to talk to him first," Raph asked Mikey.

Mikey nodded too scared of Donnie's reaction to say anything. Raph reached up and knocked hard against the door.

**"Go away!"** Donnie yelled through the closed door.

"Donnie, open up this is important." Raph retorted.

After a few seconds they heard a click and Donnie poked his head out of the door. At first he saw Raph then he noticed Mikey partially hidden behind him.

"I'm busy, Raph. What do you want?" Donnie asked still a little bit angry with his youngest brother.

"We need your help," Raph said as he stepped aside to expose Mikey. Donnie's eyes got the size of saucers as he took in Mikey's swollen right arm that was doubled in size and his slight bent posture as he breathed raggedly through clenched teeth.

"**Mikey!** Awww shell did I do this to you?" Donnie asked as he reached Mikey's side and gently escorted him to the infirmary cot that was in one corner of the Lab and helped his brother sit down.

"Raph, watch him for a moment." Donnie ordered as he went to fetch the medical supplies.

After a few moments Donnie returned with his arms full and one hand holding a needle. Mikey's eyes widened at the sight of the needle.

"It's okay, Mikey," Donnie said gently as he prepared to inject the needle's contents into Mikey, "it's just a very strong pain killer so I can fix your arm."

After Donnie was finish fixing Mikey up and he was laying comfortable in the cot. Mikey said in a sad drowsy voice as Donnie was preparing to leave, "I'm sorry for everything, bro."

"Shhh... Mikey I shouldn't have hit you so hard in the first place. Get some sleep okay." Donnie said gently as he flicked off the lights hearing soft snoring coming from the bed.

"How is the knucklehead?" Raph as dourly.

"He's got a few broken ribs and his arm is badly broken in two places. It'll be while before he's fully healed." Donnie said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened," Raph said gently, "You thought he actually hurt me if not killed me out right."

"I know but I shouldn't have hit him so hard." Donnie said morosely.

**"_Mistakes are a fact of life. It is the response to the error that counts._"** Raph quoted quietly.

"When did you start listening to Splinter?" Donnie asked, his voice filled with awe.

"Some things did get through now and then." Raph replied with a big smirk on his face.

"Thanks, bro." Donnie said.

"Anytime, bro." Raph said giving Donnie a one armed hug.

* * *

><p>The End!<p> 


End file.
